Por Ese Hombre
by Ly Malfoy
Summary: OneShot. Una conversacion entre Ron y Harry. Ron intenta recuperar a Hermione, pero Harry intenta convencerlo que la deje ser feliz. ¿Sus razones?... Entrá y las verás.


**POR ESE HOMBRE**

**One-shot**

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes aquí descritos me pertenece a mi. T.T sino a Warner y J.K Rowling.

**Ese Hombre**

Hacía frío, aunque en esa época del año no es raro en ese país, este invierno, Inglaterra sufría uno de esos frentes fríos que aterraban al mundo. Pero como en todos lados, hay quienes son intrépidos y arriesgados a coger un buen resfriado.

Entre los intrépidos se distingue a un hombre alto, y de hombros anchos, un gorro café cubre parte de su cabeza, impidiendo ver el color de su cabello, y una larga gabardina café cubre su esbelto cuerpo, mientras camina, al parecer con un rumbo fijo. Ocultándose del frío como le era posible, llego a un bar, donde se detuvo, vio el nombre "Las tres escobas" y entro decidido.

El ambiente era caliente, abrigador y con un toque hogareño. Se saco su abrigo, se quito su gorro y sacudió su cabellera, que por el color, llamó sin querer, la atención de muchos.

**-**¡Hey Ron!**-** Un hombre de aproximadamente la misma edad, no mas de 25 años, lo llamo desde el fondo.

**-**Harry**-** murmuro sonriendo abiertamente.

El pelirrojo se acerco con paso rápido, frente a frente, uno pelirrojo, otro moreno, se vieron unos segundos a los ojos y sonriendo, después de años de no verse, se dieron un amistoso abrazo, se sentaron segundos después, llamaron al camarero y pidieron sus bebidas.

Dicen que cuando te diviertes, el tiempo pasa más rápido de lo que quisieras, y así, estos dos amigos lo comprobaron. Llevaban mas de dos horas recordando sus "viejos tiempos", añorando, y discutiendo sus planes a futuro…

**-**Así que, ¿Qué tal te va con tu extraña profesión?

**-**No es extraña Harry, Ser un cazador de criaturas mágicas no tiene nada de extraño.

**-**Pues por el cambio tan radical ya lo creo que sí, renunciaste a ser Auror.

**-**Ese tipo de escuela no era para mí**-** sonrió divertido.

**-**Pero renunciar para encontrar lo que nunca te gusto**-** rió.

**-**Por suerte no me ha tocado buscar acromantulas**-** se estremeció ligeramente, lo que provoco mas carcajadas del morocho.

**-**En serio que no te imagino en el campo**-** se tranquilizo **–**Que vueltas da la vida…**-** termino en un susurro.

**-**Sí**-** sonrió uno segundos, para ponerse serio después **–**Harry**-** El mororcho le hizo seña de que escuchaba, mientras tomaba su cerveza **–**Mmm… me estaba preguntando si tú, de casualidad**-** dudo, y la sonrisa de Harry lo animo **-**¿Investigaste lo que te pedí?**-** El moreno detuvo su segundo trago en seco, trago lento mientras su rostro se ponía tenso, Ron no despegaba si vista de él, así que bajo la jarra con cuidado y lentitud, fijando la vista en su amigo, contesto.

**-**Sí…**-** desvió su vista al ver la sonrisa de su compañero.

**-**¿Y bien?**-** lo apuro **-**¿Qué sabes?

**-**Ron… no creo que sea el momento ni el lugar**-** empezó, pero su amigo lo interrumpió.

**-**¿Tan malo es?**-** borro su sonrisa **–**Vamos Harry, dime algo…

**-**No es el lugar Ron, y no creo que deberíamos…

**-**¡Por ella volví Harry!**-** volvió a interrumpir, pero bajo la voz al ver algunas cabezas voltear a verlos **–**Tengo que saberlo Harry…

**-**Lo se, pero…

**-**Por favor Harry… prefiero no esperar…**-** insistió con la mirada suplicante.

**-**Bien…**-** sorbió otro trago y espero unos minutos, como armándose de valor **–**Ella ya no esta sola…**-** Ron sonrió.

**-**Eso ya lo se Harry**-** se impaciento, sin borrar la sonrisa. Harry se sorprendió.

**-**¿Cómo?**-** Susurro

**-**¿Por qué crees que volví tan rápido?**-** sonrió de lado, Harry carraspeo y frunció el ceño.

**-**¿Entonces para que querías que…?

**-**Lo que me importa saber…**-** Harry lo miro **–**Es quien… ¿Quién esta con ella Harry?

**-**Eso no debe importar Ron, ella está bien, esta con otro… déjala ya… **-** suspiro cansado.

**-**No

**-**Pero…**-**

**-**Ella es mía Harry**-** su rostro impasible, serio **–**Y no la dejare así.

**-**Ella no es un objeto Ron**-**

**-**Precisamente por eso… No debe estar con nadie, solo yo, ¡Soy el único que la puede hacer feliz!**-** Harry lo miro con enojo.

**-**¿Cómo lo sabes?**-**

**-**Harry**-** suspiro **–**Desde que termino la guerra, tenemos muchos enemigos**-** Harry lo miro **–**Tú lo sabes**-** el moreno asintió **–**Por eso, se que el hombre que esta con ella, ¡Puede ser un espía, alguien enviado para matarnos!**-** Harry rió.

**-**Eso es ridículo y paranoico Ron**-** siguió riendo **–**Puedes estar tranquilo, él jamás le hará daño, la valora, aprecia y quiere muchísimo.

**-**¿Cómo lo sabes?**-** inquirió, Harry se puso serio.

**-**Solo lo se.

**-**Tú sabes quien es**-** afirmo, Harry volvió a beber su cerveza **–**Dímelo y así sufrirá menos**-** sonrió, Harry levanto una ceja y lo miro.

**-**¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

**-**Ella no puede quererlo**-** sonrió mas pronunciado **–**Ella solo me quiere a mi**-** bebió su cerveza, ante la atónita e incrédula mirada de Harry.

**-**No seas estúpido**-** bramó molesto por tal arrogancia **–**Ella lo ama tanto como él a ella**-** Ron sonrió **-**¡Déjala en paz!**-** la rabia impregnaba sus ojos.

**-**No

**-**Ron, no estoy jugando y deberías dejar de engañarte**-** dijo firme **–**Ella ya No te ama**-** Poco a poco y aún con incredulidad,  
ron lo miró escéptico **–**Ella me lo dijo**-** Sin rastro alguno de sonrisa, ron lo observo, esperando encontrar algún signo de la broma en su mirada.

**-**No**-** susurro **–**No puede ser**-** llevo sus manos a su cabeza **–**No pudo olvidarme**-** Estuvieron así un par de minutos, hasta que éste volvió su vista al moreno **-**¿acaso lo hace para hacerme daño? ¿Para hacerme sufrir?**-** Harry negó suavemente.

**-**No Ron**-** se miraron **–**Solo… decidió seguir con su vida.

**-**¿Sin… Sin mi?**-** Termino en un hilo de voz.

**-**¡Tú la dejaste!**-** se enfadó **-**¿Qué esperabas?, ¿Qué te esperara toda la vida?

**-**¡SÍ!**-** grito encolerizado **–**SÍ, ¡TENÍA QUE ESPERARME!

**-**¡Eres un ídiota arrogante!**-** también se enfureció **–**Ella es feliz, es feliz con otro hombre**-** tomo aire **-**¡Acéptalo y resígnate!**-**

**-**Lo odio**-** murmuró Ron, después de minutos en silencio **–**No tienes idea de cuanto lo odio**-** Su mirada perdida **–**No es mas que un simple ladrón…

**-**Ron, no hables así**-** más tranquilo siguió bebiendo, al parecer lo peor ya había pasado, o al menos eso esperaba.

**-**¿Lo conozco?**-** levanto su vista.

**-**Sí…**-** contesto después de minutos reflexionando. **-**Y tú lo aprecias, mucho**-**

**-**No mas… No más si me esta haciendo esto**-** susurro **–**Harry agacho la mirada, permanecieron unos minutos mas en silencio, hasta que el pelirrojo lo volvió a interrumpir **–**Gracias Harry**-** éste levanto la mirada confundido **–**Al parecer… eres el único en quien puedo confiar**- **Ron sonrió y bebió mas. Harry enmudeció.

**-**¿Y Hermione?, ¿Qué piensas de ella?**-** con la voz cortada le pregunto

**-**Ella… ella es una traidora**-** susurro **–**No pudo esperarme…

**-**Tú la dejaste…

**-**Tenía sueños…

**-**Y no la incluiste en ellos.

**-**Debió esperarme si me amaba tanto.

**-**Eso es injusto para ella, ¡Fueron 3 años!, ¡Tres largos años sufriendo, llorando… amándote, esperándote!, Es injusto que te desquites con ella… ¡¿Te fuiste 5 años y ahora regresas a reclamar lo que según tú por derecho te corresponde?!.

**-**Ella… Es el amor de mi vida Harry…**-** el moreno ya no dijo mas **–**Y el otro… él me la robo…**-** Permanecieron en silencio, hasta que un desesperado suspiro ahogado, Ron susurro **-**¿Qué voy a hacer Harry?**-** El moreno no contesto de inmediato. En realidad no sabía que decir.

**-**Ese hombre…**-** comenzó en un susurro **–**No quiso hacerte daño**-** Ron se agacho decepcionado **–**No le guardes rencor… compréndelo**-**

**-**No… ¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso Harry?**-** se conmociono **–**¡Por Merlín Harry!, ¡Robo a la mujer que amo!

**-**Ella es maravillosa, es imposible que alguien no se enamorara de ella Ron, tú decidiste correr ese riesgo… **-** Ron negó, furioso **–**Ese hombre, solo vino a ocupar el enorme vacío que a ella, tu amor dejó…

**-**cometí mis errores**-** suspiro **–**Descuide tantas cosas…**-** elevo la voz **–**Pero… Pero ella sabía que yo no podría vivir, no sin su amor…

**-**Tienes que olvidarla**-** hablo firme, ron elevo la mirada a él **–**Aunque te haga daño, ahora es feliz… compréndelo**-** se agacho, y con la vista perdida agrego **–**Se muy bien lo que sientes…

**-**No, no lo sabes…

**-**Sí, lo se mejor de lo que imaginas**-** ron lo miro, curioso, pero Harry enfrento su mirada **–**Pero voy a decirte, lo que ella me habló.

**Flash Back**

Unos chicos caminaban por un parque, ella, aferrada a un brazo del moreno, reía divertida de las travesuras de unos niños jugando, mientras él un poco perdido en sus pensamientos, caminaba en silencio.

**-**Esto es divertido Harry, deberíamos hacerlo mas seguido**-** sonrió radiante, mientras él asentía con una pequeña sonrisa.

Uno de los niños corrió frente a ellos, pues una pelota les llego a los pies, Hermione se inclino, tomo la pelota y se la entrego, recibiendo como recompensa un dulce beso del niño, y una bella sonrisa, ella volvió con Harry, quien sonreía.

**-**¿Qué sucede Harry?**-** se colgó de su brazo con la vista al frente. Harry se sorprendió, ella lo miro tranquila y el suspiro derrotado, sabía que hablaría.

**-**Pensaba…**-** volteo a verla, cauteloso, y poco a poco soltó la siguiente frase **–**En Ron…**-** Ella no despego la vista del frente, pero su brazo aferro con un poco mas de fuerza el brazo de su acompañante.

**-**¿Has sabido algo de él?**-** pregunto mirándolo, el se encogió de hombros, ella asintió y suspiro.

Pensativa se alejo de él un poco y se sentó en un banco, casi frente a él, bajo la sombra de un árbol, ya no parecía perturbada, sino pensativa.

**-**¿Qué piensas de él ahora?**-** Harry no dejaba de mirarla, para ver alguna reacción, pero ella, con la mirada un poco perdida, contesto con decisión.

**-**¿La verdad?**-** el moreno asintió, cauteloso **–**Realmente… estoy muy bien**-** suspiro viéndolo a los ojos **–**Con Ron, fueron muchos años de soledad**-** suspiro volviendo a ponerse de pie, y retomando su lugar a lado de Harry, y tomando su brazo, con una sonrisa lo miro y termino **–**Ya nunca podrí, beso su mejilla y con un gesto rápido le quito la boina café que llevaba y salio corriendo, siendo perseguido por una sonriente chica.

**Fin Flash Back**

Ron, con la vista perdida en algún punto de la mesa, escucho… Hasta que levanto la mirada a su amigo.

**-**Convéncela**-** susurro triste.

**-**No lo puedo hacer**-** respondió firme.

**-**Convéncela**-** se escucho en un débil murmullo desesperado…

**Flash Back**

**-**Vivir así es mejor**-** Hermione se sentó frente a él, en la sombra de un árbol, junto a un hermoso estanque, miro su reflejo y sonrió **–**Al fin hay alguien que piensa en mi**-** miro sonriente a Harry, a su lado **–**Que tiene tiempo… y me demuestra amor**-** él rió.

**-**Supongo que te quiere demasiado**-** ella sonrió feliz asintiendo **–**Por eso te soporta**-** Ella lo miro indignada y en revancha, por lo de hacía un arto con su boina, le aventó un poco de agua, mojándolo, ante la mirada de incredulidad de Harry. Momentos después, ambos rieron.

**Fin Flash Back**

**-**El le mintió**-** dijo firme.

**-**¿Por qué hablas así?**-** lo miro confundido.

**-**Se… que él le mintió**-** susurro **–**Tuvo que mentirle…

**-**Ron, Ese hombre…**-** continuo, aún ante la mirada decaída de su mejor amigo **–**Se nota que la quiere**-** Ron enterró la cabeza en las manos **–**La he visto tan cambiada…Ron, Hermione esta mucho mejor**-** Ron no dijo nada, lo que hizo descubrir a Harry, una revelación **–**Tú lo sabes…**-** el aludido no se movió, lo que lo confirmo **–**Y por eso te duele ¿No es así?**-** Ron asintió muy lento **–**Por eso viniste a tratar de recuperarla, ¿no quieres que sea feliz?

**-**Ella es para mí, yo la haré feliz…

**-**Perdiste tú oportunidad… Ron**-** habló convencido **–**El a puesto en su vida…**-** dudo buscando palabras adecuadas **–**Una ilusión…**-** Permanecieron callados, mirándose fijamente.

**-**Tú puedes ayudarme**-** pidió **–**Dime quien es…

**-**¿Para que?

**-**Si pudiera hablarle…**-** susurro pensativo **–**Se que él comprendería.

**-**¿Qué?

**-**Yo le haría saber que ella esta junto a él, por dolor…

**-**¡Ya no te engañes Ron!**-** dijo frustrado **-**¡Ella lo quiere!, la vida les ha dado una oportunidad**-** suspiro **–**Acéptalo**-** Ron no dijo nada, solo se agacho **–**Aunque se lo que sientes, yo tengo que decirte, lo que ella me hablo…**-**

**Flash Back**

Hermione miraba a su alrededor asombrada, admirada y radiante, se asomo por la ventana, tenía una magnifica vista, corrió al balcón y salio, aspiro aire y volvió a entrar, parecía una pequeña niña corriendo de un lado a otro, de pronto se detuvo y vio al hombre que estaba justo en medio del nuevo y vació departamento.

**-**¿No es increíble?**-** Su sonrisa era enorme y sus ojos brillaban con felicidad.

**-**Lo es**-** sonrió.

**-**Oh Harry**-** corrió a abrazarlo, lo que casi lo derriba, pero riendo la cargo y dio unas vueltas con ella **–**Sabes…**- **lo soltó y volvió a mirar el departamento, pero un destello de temor se reflejo en sus ojos **-**Realmente soy feliz**-** lo miró con temor **–**Que a veces, me da miedo mirar atrás**-** Harry se acerco, comprensivo tomo su mano, apretándola ligeramente **–**Pero no tengo miedo**-** lo miro fijo **–**Quiero vivir**-** Harry sonrió y apretó con mas fuerza su mano **–**El miedo no me derrotara Harry, podré superarlo**-** con una sonrisa agrego **–**Gracias por estar aquí Harry…**-** el sonrió y la abrazo con fuerza, para olvidarse de ese momento y compartir el entusiasmo por su nuevo departamento.

**Fin flash Back**

**-**¿Cómo pudo cambiar?**-** susurro apesadumbrado.

**-**Se ha cansado**-** suspiro **–**Se ha cansado de ti…

**-**No lo entiendo, ¿Cómo pudo cambiar?

**Flash Back**

**-**¿Qué quieres que le diga cuando si lo vuelvo a ver?**-** Un moreno chico, que bebía un chocolate caliente, que le acaban de entregar, miro a su interlocutora, quien acababa de sentarse en el brazo de su sillón, frente a él, con una bonita taza de chocolate en las manos, mientras aspiraba su rico olor caliente. Pensativa, la chica dio un trago disfrutando de la bebida, con los ojos cerrados, hasta que de súbito los abrió.

**-**Dile**-** pensó **–**Di que hoy he vuelto a creer que alguien necesita por fin mi amor**-** murmuro con la vista pedida, pero una sonrisa iluminando su rostro **–**Que con pequeñas cosas me ha hecho bien**-** termino mirándolo, el sonrió y asintió. Mientras ella con una bella sonrisa bebía de su chocolate.

**Fin Flash Back**

**-**Ese hombre robo…**-** murmuro con furia **–**Ese hombre me la robo…

**-**¡No fue culpa de él!

**-**¡Ese hombre robo!**-** volvieron a guardar silencio, perdidos en sus pensamientos.

**-**Ese hombre… No quiso hacerte daño**-** susurro** –**No le guardes rencor**-** lo miro **–**Compréndelo…**-** Ron lo miró, con los ojos abiertos, suspicaz, esa manera de defenderlo… **-**No lo dudes**-** se agacho, quebrándosele la voz **–**Es tú amigo y te quiere…

**-**¿Cómo lo sabes?**-** Ron palideció, tenía una impresión, una sospecha…

Un ruido en la puerta los interrumpió, el viento frío se coló hasta donde estaban los dos amigos, sin hablar, mirando directo a los ojos del otro, pero una dulce voz los hizo voltear.

**-**Hola…**-** Los dos voltearon, y Ron palideció un poco más.

**-**Hermione…**-** se levanto.

**-**Ron**- **sonrió **-**¿Qué tal?...**-** Aturdido, solo pudo sonreír, y su sonrisa, abochornada, fue algo menos sincera, que la de ella para él.

**-**¿Como estas?**-** susurro, y ella sonrió mas amplio.

**-**Muy bien gracias**-** su mirada brillaba, diferente, se veía… feliz.

**-**Me alegro**-** ella asintió y volvió su vista a la mesa **-**¿Tardaras mucho?, Aún me faltan muchos obsequios**-** hizo un puchero **–**Y necesito alguien para cargar**-** él sonrió y asintió, ella sonrió mirándolo **–**Bueno**-** suspiró **-**Estaré en la barra**-** señalo **–**No los interrumpo más**-** Con una dulce sonrisa dirigida a Ron, se despidió y camino con firmeza a la barra. La observaron en silencio, hasta que rió por algún chiste de la señora Rosmerta, la camarera, y Harry volvió la vista al frente, donde encontró a Ron mirándolo fijamente.

**-**Harry… **-** murmuro, no sabía que decir, así que Harry habló.

**-**Ese hombre Ron, ese hombre…Soy yo…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Como ya lo tenía a la mitad, en un par de horitas libres, aquí esta!!! ¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!!! **


End file.
